


forgetting him

by randomthrowaway



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Mila has a dragon dick, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Trans! Silque, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: It's after the war, and Faye is lost. Her feelings for Alm still linger, and they consume her, yet she knows it is impossible for her to have him. When her friend Silque suggests they go to the Temple of Mila, Faye is all for the idea. She doesn't know, though, that after she enters she will never be the same again.
Relationships: Alm/Efi | Faye (One-sided), Efi | Faye/Mila, Efi | Faye/Silque, Silque/Mila
Kudos: 15





	forgetting him

When the war against Rigel had just begun and the five of them had left the village together alongside Lukas, Faye had never imagined that things could turn out so drastically for all of them. She had still imagined that once this fight was over, they would return to the village together and settle down - that she and Alm could have a life together and raise a family.  
  
She still sort of wished that to be the case, but she knew now that that was an impossibility. Alm was now King of a united Valentia - the divided continent having been made whole. And even though she had stood beside him and tried her best to have his back regardless of where he would take them, Alm never paid her a second glance - always focusing on moving forwards, never resting, never giving up, until he found his way back into the arms of his true beloved, Celica.  
  
She wasn’t angry at Celica - far from it. If Alm was happy with her as his Queen, then that made her happy. It was hard to explain what exactly she was angry at, and in a way, she wasn’t sure if even she truly understood why she had that pain in her heart. She supposed it must have been yearning - yearning to be by the man whom she loved, the man who had made her feel such joy, and knowing she could never have him, that made her bitter.  
  
It kept at her thoughts, biting at her in unwholesome ways, and it made her heart sink. She wanted a warm body next to hers at night - not just anyone, but Alms. She needed Alm to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright, that everything was fine now that he was here, to comfort her and tell her that he would never leave her, that she wouldn’t have to go back and face the village alone.  
  
Yet, that was impossible. It simply wasn’t possible. So, she had searched for other means to help her spirit rest.  
  
“Do not worry, Faye. Mila will help you with your troubles, I promise,” Silque had told her, and Faye believed her whole-heartedly. After all, Silque was a priestess of the Earth Mother and had taught her how to use magic which had helped Alm during his efforts throughout the war. Although they certainly had had their bumps in their relationship (specifically over their relationship with Alm, as it so happened), Faye was confident to say that at this point they were most certainly friends.  
  
Thus, the two of them had set out from the new capital of Valentia, a few weeks after the war had ended, with the intent of travelling to the Temple of Mila, where they would meet with the divine goddess herself. After the final battle with Duma - they had thought Mila had died with him, but that was not the case. In fact, Mila seemed fully revitalized, as if she had been reborn - her degeneration completely reversed. Although she would remain in Valentia for a time, Faye had heard she would leave at some point. She didn’t know more beyond that, but there seemed to be some sort of agreement that Mila’s stay in Valentia was only temporary, although her leaving would not be seen in their lifetime, for sure.  
  
The idea of speaking to a Goddess like Mila was nerve-wracking to Faye, but Silque seemed more than comfortable with it. Probably because she had done it before, so it was less of an experience for her. The fact that she had spoken to the Earth Mother fascinated Faye, and she asked several questions as they trecked their way through the coastline and mountains to reach their destination, such as what she was like, how nervous she might have been around her, and what she usually did with her, and so on. Silque answered the questions to the best of her abilities, but sometimes, she seemed to dodge the question in a way which seemed almost strange.   
  
The journey wasn’t without its fair share of dangers, but both Silque and Faye were more than comfortable at using combat magic by now to dispel any bandits or monsters which were unfortunate enough to come into their path. Although they were getting rarer and rarer these days, as the war was over, there were still a few stragglers and low lives who skulked around the roads, hoping to catch any misfortunate enough to cross their path. Monsters would always be a problem, even without Duma, but Faye had heard idle chatter that their numbers seemed to be almost thinning - which gave her faint hope that perhaps it would be safer to travel across the continent now.  
  
They didn’t waste time while they were travelling, although they did take the time to at least give a proper burial to any bandits they defeated or unfortunate individuals they found along the road. Silque handled the most of it, but as a priestess-in-training, she tried to explain the intricacies of the rituals to Faye and let her perform the rites a few times. It was nice, and it put her mind at ease - although she was certain that the Faye that she had been before she left Ram Village would have been horrified that she thought so. But to her, now, it felt only right that people should be able to rest after death.  
  
It was a comforting thought, considering all the people she had killed herself.  
  
“We should reach the Temple by tomorrow if we continue at this pace,” Silque commented one day, sometime after they had buried and performed the rites for an elderly man they had found huddled at the side of the road. It was at those moments which neither of them spoke, leaving them to their thoughts and the sound of the world around them.  
  
“Really? That’s a relief,” Faye gave a smile at Silque as they continued without pause. “My feet are practically aching from all this walking.”  
  
“You know we could have taken horses, Faye,” Silque shared her smile, although it was less wide than her’s was. She had smaller smiles and tended to look deep in thought always whenever they spoke as if something was in the back of her mind - especially now that the war was over. It had been there before, but now it seemed more apparent, and Faye couldn’t help but wonder if there was something locked inside of her thoughts which she should know about.  
  
“Suffering builds character,” she exclaimed, looking forwards at the winding path ahead and noting there was a downwards slope, meaning they’d have to trek carefully soon. “Sir Mycen used to say that a lot while we trained with him.”  
  
“Did he now?” Silque mused over the words for a good moment, as if something about them seemed to set off her mind. “That does sound like something he would say.”  
  
A pause.  
  
“Did you train with him and Alm often?” Silque asked, and Faye wasn’t sure how to answer the question, because it meant she would have to think about Alm again. She had been trying her best to put him out of her thoughts in preparation for meeting Mila and dedicating herself to her, trying to put him aside.  
  
“Yes,” she responded, not looking where she was walking but rather down at her feet. She remembered watching Alm and his grandfather sparring and cheering them on as they went at it. She remembered Alm offering her his training sword, insisting that just because she was a girl didn’t mean she couldn’t hold a sword. Sir Mycen hadn’t said anything, simply accepting Alm’s behaviour and then helping him in teaching Faye how to properly grip the training sword. The rest of that day had been spent teaching her the basics, and both Alm and his grandfather had been patient and understanding throughout.  
  
That was the moment she started falling in love with Alm. The moment when she realized that fighting for him would get his attention, and if he paid attention to her, maybe he would fall in love with her. So, she fought, and she healed, and she killed, all for Alm, and yet-  
  
And yet-  
  
“Faye? Are you alright?” Silque snapped her back into reality, and she looked at her friend for a moment, unsure what they were doing. She realized they had stopped walking, and wondered how long she had been standing there.  
  
“Ah- yes, I-” she stumbled on her words, unsure how to phrase it exactly. “I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”  
  
Silque seemed unconvinced but didn’t press further. “Let’s get going. Once we reach the Temple of Mila, I am sure she will be able to solve all your problems,” she said, placing a hand on Faye’s shoulder as she began walking again.  
  
Faye followed after her, trusting her completely.  
  
  
***  
  
The Temple of Mila was big, and Faye couldn’t help but marvel at its size as they entered through the main door. She knew she would never really get used to being around buildings of this size - she was just a girl from Ram Village, after all - but she certainly had learned to appreciate them a lot since she had first seen the Zofian capital, in what felt like years ago, but in reality was likely only a few months.  
  
As they entered, Silque led Faye past the entrance and into what would probably be considered the main hall - or perhaps throne room would be a more apt description, considering it certainly reminded Faye of the ones she had seen in the castles of Zofia and Rigel. There was an unnerving silence as they continued walking, the only noise being the sound of their feet on the stone floor. At the very end of the room, Faye saw that there was a series of steps which led to a rather large throne, and she widened her eyes as she realized who exactly was sitting on it.  
  
The Goddess Mila was seated there, her legs crossed as she looked down at the two priestesses who were approaching her. She was tall, Faye could tell even from this distance - and she wouldn’t doubt that she would still tower above her slightly while sitting down. Her long hair flowed down and looked like it was practically shimmering, and a horn came out of her forehead. Faye could even spot a tail coming from under her dress, long and draconic-looking. She didn’t look like anything she had expected, but everything she had thought a goddess should look like, at the same time.   
  
“Silque. Faye,” the Goddess said, her voice beautiful and serene, practically reverberated throughout the hallway, sending a shiver through Faye’s body just by sound alone. Silque kneeled down at the beginning of the steps, and Faye quickly followed suit, not thinking much of it. This was expected, she supposed - to kneel. She had done so for Alm after they took Rigel, and then again at his coronation.   
  
“You may rise,” she said after a few seconds, and Silque did so without hesitation, standing up so quickly it startled Faye a little. Perhaps she simply was more used to these sort of things, but it honestly made her hesitate for just a second before she did the same. No one said anything for a while, and the silence was unnerving, Faye not sure what was going to happen next. After all, this was a Goddess! What was she supposed to expect, exactly?  
  
“Faye. Step closer. Let me see your face,” Mila said quietly, and Faye tensed up, looking at Silque for a moment, uncertain about what to do. Silque smiled at her, before leaning her head towards Mila, not saying anything. She took a deep breath and began walking up the steps, making her way to her goddess, her heart beating faster and faster in her chest.  
  
When she finally reached Mila, her heart stopped for a moment and she couldn’t help but gape. She was beautiful even up close - her skin perfect, her face perfect, her body perfect. Everything about her screamed perfection, in a way that was almost unnatural. Yet, when she looked in her eyes, Faye couldn’t help but feel unnerved - they weren’t like a normal human’s, but more like that of a lizard.   
  
As the Goddess leaned forwards and reached her hand out, palming Faye’s cheek in her hand, looking her over for a moment as if she was examining her, and Faye almost felt naked. As Mila moved to the edge of her seat, she moved her hands from her cheek to brush aside a loose strand of hair. It was strange, not something she had been expecting, for the Goddess to touch someone like her so freely. It made her feel almost uneasy.  
  
“I have heard from Silque that you are having a problem. Your heart yearns for what it cannot reach, does it not?” Mila spoke, her voice as smooth as butter, practically enchanting in a way that Faye couldn’t really put her finger on. It was almost as if just being around her made Faye feel all the more at ease as if all her problems were lifted from her shoulders.   
  
She struggled for a moment to think of a way to respond. Her mind felt hazy, all of her focus on the Goddess and her body and everything about her as if she couldn’t think of anything but her. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak but all that came out was a quiet squeak. When she realized she still hadn’t given a proper response, she felt ashamed of herself, as if she had done something wrong. She nodded, although she had to put effort to make her head move at all.  
  
Mila looked sympathetic, because, of course, she would. She was a goddess, after all, it would be silly if she was not sympathetic to her troubles. Standing up, Mila closed the gap between her and Faye, and she could see just how much she towered above her, like a giant. Shaking out of pure awe, Faye was held in Mila’s grasp and she could not break free, her face being pushed into her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she could smell some kind of sweet scent, although she couldn’t recognize it. All Faye knew was that she liked it.  
  
“You poor thing,” Mila brushed her hand through her hair, affectionately stroking the back of her head. “To have to go through such troubles, at such a young age. But, now that you are with me, your worries will finally be over. I promise you this.”  
  
Faye believed her and didn’t question when the Divine Goddess’ hands slowly began moving towards her clothing until she heard a ripping sound. Trying to pull back, she felt herself forced towards Mila by someone, so she couldn’t leave. Instead, she was squished between the divine dragon and this unknown party, the top half of her dress half-torn open, her breasts threatening to spill out.  
  
“What-?” she breathed out, practically unable to move as Mila continued to force Faye’s clothes off of her. She felt her breath getting heavier, as suddenly everything changed around her - the feelings of joy and homeliness being replaced by a sudden aura of dread. This was wrong, this wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t-  
  
“Silque?” she practically squeaked, putting every ounce of her ability to move into turning her head and looking back to see the serene face of her friend, smiling at her with joy - just as her dress was pulled off of her by the Goddess so that she was completely bare before the two. “Silque- what-?”  
  
“Hush now, Faye,” Silque said, her tone just so normal as if all was well. She felt sick, wanting to puke all of a sudden as the unknown smell seemed to get stronger and stronger, overwhelming her senses as she didn’t quite know how to deal with all this. It felt like it was about to consume her, that her mind was about to go blank from just how powerful the scent was. “We’re here to help you forget about Alm. Don’t try and struggle - just let us help ease your mind of all your troubles.”  
  
This didn’t seem like the kind of help she wanted, though, but it wasn’t as if she could do anything about it now as she felt Silque’s smooth hand trailing across her stomach, her touch practically igniting her senses and making her whimper. Her touch felt hot, almost searing, and she felt her body wriggling as her friend’s hands made their way down to her crotch and her folds.  
  
“Oh my, Faye! You’re practically soaking down here,” Silque seemed to find this amusing as her fingers trailed across her clit, making Silque feel like she was on fire. This wasn’t normal, this wasn’t right, but it felt so good she could hardly stand, the only thing keeping her from falling down was that was pressed between Silque and Mila tightly, the two of them putting enough force to keep her there so that she could hardly move.   
  
When Mila finally pulled back, Faye felt herself immediately dropping down on her knees and panting, looking up as the Goddess sat on her throne, looking at her with a smile that was basically the same as the one she had had before, but this time, it felt more sinister. Not being able to move, Faye was helpless as Silque moved her closer to Mila, so she was sitting down in-between in front of the throne, in front of Mila, just as she moved aside her flowing white robes to reveal to Faye something she hadn’t ever expected.  
  
It was a large and wide cock, looking nothing remotely human, rather resembling something Faye would expect on a wild animal - perhaps a lizard, although she would have no idea if her description was accurate or not. The dick seemed practically overflowing with a wet shine, fluids exuding from the tip and making a mess all over, and as it was placed over Faye’s face with a loud slap, she could feel just how wet it was. Its smell was thick, too - the same unfamiliar smell that she had felt before, only this time, it completely came over her in a way that made her body uncontrollably quake, not being able to even think properly as she simply looked at the towering cock that had been placed in the middle of her face.  
  
This wasn’t right - she knew this. Faye was supposed to receive guidance on how to get over Alm, she was supposed to have an enjoyable time with her friend and learn the ins and outs of the priesthood. This, whatever this exactly was, was not what she had been expecting in the slightest, so perverse and wrong it made her feel like she wanted to cry, the smell feeling so overwhelming she had no idea what to do. She felt Silque’s hand move over the back of her head, and a faint sliver of hope that she would take her out of this mess of a situation being all too quickly extinguished as she pulled her up and forced her mouth to the tip of her goddess’ cock.  
  
“Please open your mouth, Faye. It will make this much easier,” Mila said, her tone of voice so polite and motherly it felt wrong, yet Faye still did as she asked without question, forcing her mouth open as wide as she could, before she felt Silque push her head forwards so that her cock was shoved down her throat unceremoniously.  
  
Faye was guided along Mila’s thick cock by Silque, who was dragging her head forwards and backwards slowly. She had no idea what was happening, having never taken a dick in her mouth before, let alone this big. Gagging practically immediately, she tasted the slimy liquid that had covered the Earth Mother’s dick, the taste sweet on her lips - almost as if it was trying to make itself appealing to her, but only making her feel like she was about to become sick from just how sweet it actually was.  
  
Her head spinning, she closed her eyes, wishing that maybe if she believed hard enough this all would stop and she would wake up at home - but when she tried imagining it, she found that she had trouble visualizing it. Her thoughts were constantly interrupted by another thrust into the back of her throat, another moment where she could take a breath of fresh air, and the overwhelming scent and taste radiating from Mila’s cock practically breaking any thoughts she might have had.  
  
She tried her best to keep her head mind focused, but it was so hard when it felt like she was forgetting more and more the longer this happened, the longer she had the Earth Mother’s cock thrust into her throat. Why was she here in the first place? She struggled to think properly for a moment, closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
Alm. Alm, she remembered, and she remembered why she was here. She couldn’t forget Alm, no, she couldn’t. Alm was shining out, breaking the mists that clouded her mind, and Faye would make sure that he wouldn’t be taken away from her. If she could just keep her mind focused on Alm, she wouldn’t break. She couldn’t break. Not now, not here. If she kept her mind on Alm, he would save her, surely.  
  
“You should forget about him,” Silque’s voice whispered in the back of her head, a heavy feeling on her shoulder as Faye’s friend leaned over her and brushed her lips against her ear, one hand still steadily keeping a grip on Faye’s head as the other moved along her waist towards her breast, grabbing onto it roughly and practically pawing at it, the sensation breaking Faye’s concentration for a moment and making her let out a whine as she opened her eyes again. “Alm won’t come to save you, Faye. He’s left you here with us, and he won’t ever miss you. You should just let go, and relish the feeling of being chosen by Mila herself.”  
  
If she was expecting a response from Faye, she wouldn’t be getting it. Instead, all that could be heard was loud gagging, the sound of saliva and that sweet liquid which Mila’s cock seemed to be producing at an alarming rate being forced out of the corners of her mouth, dripping down her chin and neck, making a mess of her. She could hardly breathe, she found, her senses too overwhelmed and too caught up with trying to process what was going on around her that they simply seemed to shut down.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, it stopped. Silque pulled her off of Mila’s cock and held her head back so she was staring up at the roof. Faye took a sharp breath before she felt the overwhelming urge to cough, and she wasn’t exactly sure why. Looking up at Mila, who stepped back to sit on her throne, their eyes locked, and she could feel herself feeling oh so small, not that that was hard, exactly.  
  
Shaking, she tried to speak, her voice practically breaking in half as she tried to summon up the words.  
  
“Alm will-”  
  
“King Alm won’t do a thing,” Mila interrupted her before she could finish, her voice carrying its way into Faye’s mind and making her shiver uncontrollably as Silque began to pull her up on her feet, her touch practically burning the parts of her body that she held. “After all, why would he worry? You are in the hands of the Goddess Mila reborn, after all.”  
  
“He- he-” Faye wanted to retort back, but she couldn’t finish her sentence as Silque pushed her forwards. Mila grabbed her and picked her up like she was nothing, before holding her close to her chest once again, straddling her over her legs so her hard cock was pushed up against her stomach. Faye couldn’t keep her eyes off of it, it’s touch practically radiating an unimaginable heat which made her want to whine.   
  
“Don’t fret, my dear Faye,” Mila cooed, a hand tenderly stroking her cheek as she held her head up so that Faye was looking directly at her. Shivering again, she could feel those inhuman eyes looking at her in both an affectionate way, and what made it all the worse was that Faye was beginning to enjoy the way that she looked at her. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t focus on anything but Mila, and she wasn’t even sure why she was terrified of it. She inhaled that sweet smell which overwhelmed her senses, and suddenly it made her head feel so much lighter.  
  
“I will make sure to treat you properly. I won’t abandon you as he did. I promise you that” Mila said, and suddenly Faye felt ten times lighter as she felt her insides pierced - and she felt his name slip out of her mind all at once.  
  
She had been saving her virginity for him, the green-haired boy from Ram Village, she realized as she felt the throbbing cock inside her pussy, filling her up and making her let out a loud scream. She had been saving it for him, yet she struggled to think of why exactly, especially considering the Goddess was treating her so well, her hands holding onto her rear tightly as she pushed her up and down along her dick, pushing inside of her and filling her up in places she hadn’t ever thought possible before now.  
  
“Doesn’t it feel good?” Mila’s said with barely a whisper, yet it filled Faye’s thoughts loud and clear despite the loud slapping sounds of flesh against flesh as she was guided by Mila’s hands tightly controlling the pace at which she went. “Doesn’t this make you feel whole, my dear Faye?”  
  
“I-” Faye couldn’t think of a proper response, her head far too clouded to even think properly. It felt as if there was a weight down inside of her as if it was weighted down, stopping her from even being able to form a coherent thought. All she could think of was how good this felt. “Hwuah-?”  
  
That was when she felt Mila slow down until she wasn’t moving at all, simply allowing Faye to sit there on her cock, completely filled up in the most literal sense. She squirmed, looking at the goddess pleadingly, hoping she would continue. She needed this, she needed her, she needed to feel her moving inside of her and grinding her insides again - it had felt just too good, even though she knew it was wrong on some level to be craving it this much, she needed to have it. Yet, she felt another pair of hands on her rear, pushing apart her ass cheeks, and Faye looked behind her wondering who was interrupting her.  
  
It was her friend, who had brought her here - Silque was her name, she remembered after a moment. Somehow, she had forgotten about her completely. She stood naked, although Faye didn’t try to look for where she had thrown her clothes - instead, her attention momentarily focused on Silque’s hard cock, which prodded at her rear, as if to expressively bring attention to it being there. Faye struggled to remember if Silque had always had that - it wasn’t like she had ever seen her naked around the other girls before, although she couldn’t recall who those girls even were, either.  
  
“My lady, would you allow me the honour of joining you?” Silque asked, looking past Faye as if she was trying her best not to acknowledge her, and Faye turned around to look at where she was staring. She was talking to their Goddess, Mila, asking her for permission to join - but join what, exactly? Faye felt nervous, whining as she continued to try and squirm more, unsure when they would continue and not wanting to wait.  
  
Mila placed a hand on Faye’s head, stroking the top of her head gently as she laid her head back and smiled at Silque. “My, my - I hadn’t thought you would want us so soon, little Silque,” she gave a small chuckle, as the Goddess looked away. “I will allow it. Consider her your reward for your services for me.”  
  
“Thank you, my lady,” turning around, Faye looked back at Silque slightly dumbstruck, unsure what was going on. She heard the words, but their meanings seemed to be flying right past her head. It was so hard to think, so hard to focus on what was going on - she struggled to really properly understand what was said between the two before she felt a prodding against her asshole.  
  
Letting out a panicked squeak, Mila cupped her cheek and shushed her, making Faye instantly calm down, looking at the Goddess, her Goddess, holding her and making sure she felt okay. Shuddering, she felt Silque’s cock push up against her asshole, slowly moving forwards, agonizingly so - until all at once, it was in, Faye’s eyes widening as she felt herself being completely overwhelmed by what she was feeling.  
  
Faye wasn’t sure what happened next, exactly - the two cocks thrusting almost in tandem in and out of her, pushing her forwards and upwards and to the side as she let out loud moans, not knowing if she was speaking words or just making noises to express how good this felt. Everything about this felt as if it was designed to make her feel pleasure - every touch felt like it was burning into her skin, making her whine out even more. It consumed her in a way nothing else ever had.  
  
How long had it been since this all started? She had no idea - she had trouble even imagining a world where this wasn’t happening. After all, Mila was her Goddess, and she was hers. She felt like she had a life before all of this, and whenever she tried to think about it, her head felt heavier and all of the stimulations around her got a little bit stronger, keeping her from really focusing. Not that she minded one bit - after all, whatever it was must not have been important anymore.  
  
When Silque pulled out of her asshole, Faye noticed it and let out a low moan - but when Mila took her off of her cock, she let out a loud whine, not wanting to be separated from the Goddess when instead she could be worshipping her. However, she did not complain as she fell on her knees, basking in Mila’s presence as she stood above her and held her cock in her hands.  
  
“Now, that wasn’t hard, was it now?” Mila smiled, her tail coiling wrapping itself around Faye and bringing her closer to Mila’s legs. Silque stood next to her, her hands joining Mila’s as she stroked her diligently. Faye felt slightly jealous, but she didn’t say anything, instead looking up at Mila from under her cock, her vision slightly obscured. “Hopefully, this has helped ease you of your troubles.”  
  
“Now, let me ask - what do you think of Alm?” Mila asked.  
  
“Who is Alm?” Faye said immediately, her voice slightly slurred. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place it - it was as if it was something important to her, once. When had that been, she wondered.  
  
Mila laughed at what she had said, though, and Faye didn’t understand why. Had she said something funny?  
  
“Alm is no one of importance anymore, my dear Faye,” the Goddess said gently yet firmly, not fazed in the slightest when she began to cum halfway through the sentence. Mila said something else, but Faye only barely registered it as she moved her head in order to catch as much of the cum into her mouth - it being so sweet it made her orgasm right then and there as well.   
  
She lapped up as much as she could, although she missed plenty, a lot of it ending up in her hair, on her face, and the rest of her body. She didn’t care, though - the only thing she cared about was her Goddess, and making sure she knew that she worshipped her to the best of her ability. She didn’t even remember who it was Mila had asked her about, too focused on making sure she swallowed as much of her semen as she could.  
  
As it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
